1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally related to vision systems. More specifically, the present invention related to a gesture driven vision system that allows a computing device to perceive the physical world and related interactions in three-dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vision systems that allow computers to perceive the physical world in three dimensions are being developed for use in a variety of applications. Among those applications are gesture interfaces. While attempts have been made for gesture control to supersede the use of remote controls used in televisions and television accessories such as game controllers for video game systems, such attempts have met with little to no success.
These prior art systems have been limited by their ability (or lack thereof) to track the hands or some other appendage of a user in a real-world setting. Complications with such interfaces and their inability to process information include the fact that users may sit in various locations around a room and not directly in front of a television. Other problems arise as a result of variations in ambient light and background.